


Missing You

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://ribby.livejournal.com/"><b>ribby</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**ribby**](http://ribby.livejournal.com/)

Sean walked from room to room, reacquainting himself with what was once comfortable and familiar but now felt less warm somehow, less inviting. He knew it'd be a hard transition when he returned to London. But after nearly a year in Middle Earth, England seemed less like home than he expected. Through Rings he had found a large and intimate family that had helped him through a very difficult time, and it was only now in his too quiet, too cold London home that he fully realized how important they had become to him.

Stepping into the kitchen, Sean found a small box on the counter with New Zealand stamps and the words "Welcome Home" written in place of a return address. Instantly things seemed less cloudy. He grabbed a knife, quickly opened the package and found himself torn between laughter and tears. Inside were various cards, letters and small gifts from everyone he had left behind. A slightly pornographic postcard from Billy, a long-ish letter from Ian continuing their discussion about Macbeth - Sean sat at the table and read each note one by one.

He pulled out another postcard, a vintage picture of a rail line along the side of a mountain, and turned it over. Large scrawling letters with a simple message that made his smile grow even broader and touched him to his core:

  
_Wish you were here.  
Viggo_   


Sean stared at the card for a few minutes, eyes prickling with emotions, then reached for the phone to call the other half of his heart.


End file.
